1. Field of Use
This invention relates to improved procedures for producing composite explosives from emulsions. More particularly, this invention relates to procedures for producing an emulsion of explosives and oxidizers which may be processed and shaped into explosive composites having more energy available for release than that of the known art.
2. Description of Prior Art
The crystalline explosives, particularly trinitrotoluene (TNT) are highly under-oxidized, thus offering the potential for increased energy release with the addition of one or more oxidants to form a composite material. It is now known that it is possible to produce a composite explosive which outperforms composition B. This may be accomplished, for example, with ammonium perchlorate.
Practical realization of performance approximating the theoretical prediction requires a sufficiently intimate mix between the components of the composite explosive. Intimacy implies small particle size and integration of the components. Two techniques dominate the present state of the art of producing such intimate mixes: milling to fine particle size and the formation of eutectics. Mills of various designs can produce particle sizes which are quite small, but particle size alone does not ensure intimacy. Adequate mixing must also be accomplished and the product must be stabilized to prevent segregation of the components during storage. While the use of eutectics leads to high levels of intimacy and stable products, the approach is limited to those materials which naturally form eutectics. Such materials do not ordinarily represent optimum formulations.